A Meaningless Tale
by panicked13dusk
Summary: 4 exchange students from Canada vs. the students at Konoha High, it's a battle of 4 12yrolds vs. a class of 15 yr olds, who wins, who loses, and do relationships start? SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, NejiTenTen


A Meaningless Tale

Chapter 1: Great…Exchange Students…The Last Thing I Need

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are the most popular students at Konoha High, and 4 exchange students from Canada show up, the last thing they need. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto property/character/anything associating with it. I own, possibly, the plot, because maybe someone already has the idea. I do own the four exchange students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The actual story:

"Hello class 9A, I would like to introduce to you, your new student." The principle stated introducing the new student. With the arrival of the new student, there were groans and cheers as the student walked in.

"Great, Sakura look, it's a girl." A boy with dark hair and pitiless eyes groaned along with the girls.

"I sort of saw that, Sasuke." The girl named Sakura answered, looking away from him and blushing. _'Oh my god, why does he seem so attractive lately, he didn't seem so before, what's so different about him?'_

"Why's she so short, Headmistress Tsunade? Is she a midget, because if she is, I'll gladly-" A blonde girl with a ponytail shrieked aloud, but before she could finish, a shoe landed in her face. After it fell off, "ARGH, SASUKE-KUN, DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke did nothing but smirked_, 'whoever threw that shoe, I want to meet them, and know how they pulled that off._'

"Why should I? You're already troublesome enough as it is, I don't exactly want to be your servant, now do I?" He scoffed, leaving every single girl except Sakura and 2 other girls to faint.

"Oh, my, god, he's so hot…" Another girl shrieked (name not important).

"I know! Please, Sasuke go out with me!" another shouted.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY ANNOUNCEMENT YET!" Headmistress Tsunade shouted above all of the noise. "Really now 9A, I thought you knew better." She sighed, _'I knew accepting this brat from Canada was a mistake, but still, I couldn't just ignore her high marks.'_

"Yes class, let your Headmistress finish her announcement." A man at the front quietly affirmed.

"Yes, Ero-Sennin, I mean Kakashi-Sensei." A blonde at the back shouted, receiving a glare from the teacher, a snicker from the headmistress, and a barrel of laughs from the class.

"Naruto…don't push it…Remember, I am Kakashi Hatake, not Jirayia." The glaring teacher retorted setting off another loud and diverse effect.

"Alright, now, your new student is Alexis Mazune, from Canada. Sakura, I want you to guide her around, Ten-Ten, Hinata, I want you to help her." She stated, leaving them to guess why she was so short. "Alexis, I want you to come to my office before you start anymore trouble."

"Tch, is that even possible? Remind me why I'm here, and not with Loraena, Miguel, and Raemundo?" The girl, Alexis complained, receiving a slap from Tsunade.

"I told you already, now come." Tsunade ordered immediately, dragging Alexis by the collar.

"Headmistress Tsunade, why don't you talk to her after school? Let her stay in class until lunch, and then I'll give permission to Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata to give her a tour after lunch." The lazy eyed teacher alleged, resulting in Tsunade dropping Alexis' collar.

"Fine, but if I hear that you've been causing trouble, I'll kick you out of this school if it's the last thing I do."

"Tch, you're bluffing. You're not about to let a kid with more than just high marks leave your school." Alexis smirked, receiving another slap. "You're breaking your own rules…"She sang, receiving another slap. "I thought that there was a hands-off policy here?" She shouted, receiving another slap. "That didn't even hurt; you're losing your touch!" The headmistress was about to hit her over the head until the teacher stopped her.

"Headmistress, I believe that that's enough humiliation for you today, isn't it?" He whispered, with only Tsunade scoffing and leaving the room. "Well then, what should we do now?" Alexis stared at him like he was crazy.

"You damn bastard, don't you know? Now I'm sure they kicked me out to a nuthouse." Alexis shouted.

"Oh dear, seems as though we have some trouble on our hands. I have a swearing girl who's two years younger than the other students, and seems to have made half the class her enemy." He scorned himself and the headmistress. "I hope her marks are as high as the headmistress says they are."

"To hell they are high you dumb ass! Now decide what we're going to do before I get damn right ugly!" She ordered the teacher.

"First of all, what do you prefer to be called?" He asked.

"Tch, Alex of course, no damn way is anybody calling me Alexis. I don't want to sound like a bitchy girl from Canada. No way, I want my country to be known for its difference." Alex stated firmly.

"Are you sure that all girls in Canada swear as much as you do?" He asked mentally slapping himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You're stupider than you look, of course they don't, and you can look at Loraena for an example. I set the national record for saying the most inappropriate words in the shortest sensible sentence." She smirked. "I was competing against everybody who entered and over 2000000 people did so."

'_Being a potty-mouth now has an award? If we knew that, Sasuke would've won that contest hands down!'_ The one named Naruto thought.

"Alright, if you're done bragging about your award of swearing the most and probably going down the easiest, then may I announce what we will be doing from now until lunch?"

"Tch, we've been waiting for that a decade ago, bastard." Alex rolled her eyes, making the female population glare at her.

"Well, Ms. Attitude, what do you think of Phys. Ed for the day?" The teacher asked.

"I think it will be fine, Mr. Bastard." She smirked, having the male population of the class cheer for the name-calling.

"Well, Sakura, looks like we won't be worrying about her bitching at us like the other students." Sasuke stated, and Sakura nodded. "It also looks like we'll be bombarded with a lot of bitching, Canadian style. And you'll be forced to be her friend, or you're kicked out of school."

"Don't rub it in, Sasuke. It's already bad enough having her drag Ten-Ten and Hinata into this, they don't need to suffer." Sakura complained.

"Nice try, Ms. Nobility. Too bad it couldn't save your ass when you really needed it to." Sasuke snickered, reminding Sakura of that horrible day when she let in a goal from Ino.

"Shut up, Sasuke." She blushed, and turned away. _'Oh, no, not again…'_

"Well Ms. Attitude, are you ready to see the gym?" Alex nodded, rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well then, 1 flame, 1 comment, I'll try to update A.S.A.P. ) First story in uh…who knows how long s. XD If this seems offensive to Canadians, well, each one of us is different, and I look at Canada definitely from a different angle, but NOT THIS ONE. I ADORN CANADA, BECAUSE IT ROCKS!

O CANADA

OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND

TRUE PATRIOT LOVE

IN ALL OUR SONS' COMMANDS

WITH GLOWING HEARTS

WE SEE THEE RISE

OUR TRUE NORTH STRONG AND FREE

O CANADA

WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE

GOD KEEP OUR LAND

GLORIOUS AND FREE

O CANADA

WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE

O CANADA

WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE

**GO CANADA! WOO! )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
